l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Shrakk (Otakkun)
Summary Fluff Background Trained on a secluded monastery, Shrakk never asked for the visions, or the prophetic dreams, but then the gods rarely ask mortals if they are interested in becoming their chosen agent. His birth was heralded by strange omens and unusual events. As he came of age, he knew he had been chosen by the gods to be their divine emissary in the world, though for what purpose is an answer that still eludes Shrakk. All that he knows is that his path is one that follows the will of the gods and not necessarily his own interests. What future holds is unknown to him, but at night, as he drifts off to sleep, he can sometimes feel the coming of a dark and wicked storm. A storm he can only hope he'll be strong enough to weather. Background Bonus Early life (isolated) - +2 bonus to Perception Appearance Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 6'0'' Weight: 160 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Description Shrakk looks almost human, even more than most of his race. In fact, he believes that somewhere in his ancestry there's human blood mixed, not an impossible thought considering that his ancestry had decided to stay on this plane for a couple of generations already. The obvious traits of his race are weaker than normal, his skin for instance has an almost imperceptible grayish tone, he's got a bulkier build than most of his brethren (though still thinner than your average human) and his eyes are oval shaped, almost cat like. He stands six feet in height and weights about one hundred sixty pounds. Personality Severe and serious, Shrakk is a man of few words. He's usually close-mouthed, and only trusts a few close friends, towards whom he is viciously protective. In the last few years however, he has learned to express himself more, as he grows used to contact with other people. Hooks *Shrakk can feel deep within him that something dark is approaching. He'll tackle any adversity and fight any foe as long as he believes it will left him better prepared for the inminent darkness. Kicker *The monastery elders know about Shrakk's path and may send requests his way, knowing that he'll most likely take them *Shrakk's faith is quite strong, even for believers. Priests can sometimes show looking for him to help on matters related to the divine. Adventuring Career Companions, Past and Present Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Githzerai Ability scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares. Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Deep Speech Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Athletics. Danger Sense: You have a +2 racial bonus to initiative checks. Defended Mind: You have a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against effects that daze, dominate, or stun. Iron Mind: You have the Iron Mind Power. Shifting Fortunes: When you use your second wind, you can shift 3 squares as a free action. Class Features Avenger Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Armor of Faith: While wearing cloth armor and not using a shield, Shrakk gains a +3 bonus to AC. Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Abjure Undead and Divine Guidance powers. Oath of Enmity: gain the use of the Oath of Enmity power. Censure of Pursuit: If Tristan's oath of enmity target moves away from him willingly, Shrakk gains a +6 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of his next turn. Holy symbol implement. Feats * Githzeral Blade Masterlevel * Power of Skill Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Deep Speech Powers Powers Known Avenger Class Features Channel Divinity: Abjure Undead Channel Divinity: Divine Guidance Oath of Enmity At-Will Overwhelming Strike Radiant Vengeance Encounter Angelic Alacrity Daily Aspect of Might Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Weight Allowance: 24/80 lbs. Shrakk's Wish List Weapon: Vanguard Fullblade (AV, L8) Armor : Bloodthread cloth (PHB, L5) Head : Horned Helm (PHB, L6) Neck : Badge of the Berserker (AV2, L2) Arms : Bracers of Mighty Striking (PHB, L2) --> Iron Armbands of Power (AV, L6) Hands : Strikebacks (AV, L10) Waist : Ironskin Belt (PHB, L5) Feet : Boots of Adept Charging (AV, L2) Other : Backlash Tattoo (AV2, L9), Bolts of Transit (Ammo, AV2, 125gp) Preferences: I'd very much like to get some of the level 2 items now. I guess I'll buy the other 2. Tracking Treasure and Money +100 gp - starting gold -30 gp - fullblade (70gp remaining) ''+ 345gp, 5sp, +1 Vanguard Fullblade, 1 Potion of Healing, 1 Ansar Force Crystal ''from The Lost Workshop + 384gp, 4sp, 3 copper and +1 Bloodthread Cloth Armor (Level 5) from KOGANÙSAN ---- Current: 799gp, 9sp, 4cp cash +1 Vanguard Fullblade, 1 Potion of Healing, 1 Ansar Force Crystal, +1 Bloodthread Cloth Armor (Level 5), + Fulblade. XP 24/07/2010: Finished The Lost Workshop -- 1,564xp 08/10/2010: Experience KOGANÙSAN -- 1,325xp Changes 30/07/2010: Added XP & spoils from The Lost Workshop, Leveled up. (Level 2) *Retrained Radiant Vengeance into Bond of Pursuit *Learned Utility 2: Distracting Flare *Aquired Power of Skill Feat. 09/10/2010: Added XP & spoils from, KOGANÙSAN, Leveled up (Level 3) *Retrained Bond of Pursuit into Avenging Shackles *Learned Encounter 3: Relentless Stride Ministats StatsConsole"Shrakk, Githzerai Avenger 3 Speaks in COLOR="DarkOrange"DarkOrange/COLOR BHP/B 41/41 BTemp HP/B 0 B Initiative/B +4 BAC /B19,B Fort/B 14, BReflex/B 16, BWill/B 16 BAP /B1, BSurges /B9/9 COLOR="Red"Second Wind/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Iron Mind /COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Angelic Alacrity/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Distracting Flare/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Channel Divinity: Divine Guidance /COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Channel Divinity: Abjure Undead/COLOR [ ] COLOR="DimGray"Aspect of Might/COLOR [ ]/FONT bSpecial/b Shift 3 when using second wind. +2 bonus to saves vs. daze, dominate & stun. +2 item bonus to AC & saves when bloodied. /sblock Combat Block (updated every round) StatsConsole"Shrakk, Githzerai Avenger 3 Speaks in COLOR="DarkOrange"DarkOrange/COLOR BHP/B 41/41 BTemp HP/B 0 B Initiative/B +4 BAC /B19,B Fort/B 14, BReflex/B 16, BWill/B 16 BAP /B1, BSurges /B8/9 COLOR="Red"Second Wind/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Iron Mind /COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Angelic Alacrity/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Distracting Flare/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Channel Divinity: Divine Guidance /COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Channel Divinity: Abjure Undead/COLOR [ ] COLOR="DimGray"Aspect of Might/COLOR X/FONT bSpecial/b Shift 3 when using second wind. +2 bonus to saves vs. daze, dominate & stun. +2 item bonus to AC & saves when bloodied. *Sick (1st step) /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk * Edited name on Summary <-- Thx. * You should add a kicker <-- Working on it. * Your basic attack, in the math section, does not include your -1 str <-- Power of Skill makes overwhelming attack my basic attack. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g. I would add a hook and a kicker though. They'll allow a DM to personalize an adventure a bit more. Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Abjure Undead is missing the 1/2 level to its attack roll. * Equipment: It looks like you didn't update this after The Lost Workshop. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approved by Sanzuo *Update you are gear! Approved Status *Approved for Level 2 *Requesting Approval for Level 3. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W